sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Carol Channing in film and television
Carol Channing (January 31, 1921 – January 15, 2019) was an American actress, singer, dancer, comedian, and voice artist. She won the Golden Globe Award and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her performance as Muzzy Van Hossmere in Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967). Other film appearances include The First Traveling Saleslady (1956) and Skidoo (1968). On television she has made many appearances as an entertainer on variety shows, from The Ed Sullivan Show in the 1950s to Hollywood Squares. She is also known for her performance as The White Queen in a 1985 production of Alice in Wonderland. On television, Channing appeared on numerous television shows beginning in the early 1950s. Her husband at the time produced the Burns and Allen comedy show, which starred George Burns and Gracie Allen."Enchanting Channing: 'Oh, oh, oh, fellas; look at the old girl now, fellas'",The Orlando Sentinel Nov. 24, 1978 When Allen was forced to discontinue performing due to medical problems, Lowe asked Channing to take over Allen's role. Since the late 1950s she worked on and off with Burns, who appeared with her in 1966 on the TV special, An Evening with Carol Channing.George Burns on "An Evening with Carol Channing," 1966 She had guest appearances on sitcoms and talk shows, including What's My Line?, where she appeared in 11 episodes from 1962 to 1966.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mgg2VPHB6PY Carol Channing on What's My Line] Channing did voice-over work in cartoons, most notably as Grandmama in an animated version of The Addams Family from 1992-95. On Sesame Street in 1986 she sang a parody of the song "Hello, Dolly!" called "Hello, Sammy!", as a love song to Sammy the Snake. In 1993, she poked a little fun at herself in an episode of The Nanny. Filmography Film at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort.]] Television Discography Cast recordings and soundtracks * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Columbia Records, 1950Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Masterworks Broadway. First LP release: January 9, 1950. * archy and mehitabel: a back-alley opera (with Eddie Bracken), Columbia, 1954archy and mehitabel: a back alley opera, Masterworks Broadway. Precursor to 1957 Broadway Shinbone Alley. * Show Girl, Roulette Records, 1961 * Hello, Dolly!, RCA Records, 1964 * Thoroughly Modern Millie, Decca Records, 1967 * Lorelei, Decca, 1974 * Hello, Dolly! revival, Varèse Sarabande, 1994 Studio albums and live recordings * Carol Channing, Vanguard Records, 1961 * Carol Channing Entertains, Command Records, 1965 * C and W (with Webb Pierce), Plantation Records, 1976 * Kidding Around with Carol Channing and the Kids, Caedmon, 1976 * Carol Channing and Her Country Friends (with Jimmy C. Newman, Hank Locklin, and others), Plantation Records, 1977 * Carol Channing on Tour, 51 West Records, 1980 * Jazz Baby, DRG Records. 1994 * For Heaven's Sake, New Day Records, 2010 * True to the Red, White, and Blue, Homesick Entertainment, 2012 Spoken word and audiobooks * Madeline and Other Bemelmans told by Carol Channing, Caedmon Records, 1959 * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (Lorelei's Diary), Caedmon, 1962 * Carol Channing reads and sings: Roland the Minstrel Pig ; Loudmouse ; Tom, Sue, and the Clock ; The "B" Book, Caedmon, 1969 * The Year Without a Santa Claus read by Carol Channing, Caedmon, 1969 * Carol Channing reads Madeline and the Gypsies, Caedmon, 1970 * Winnie-The-Pooh told and sung by Carol Channing, Caedmon, 1972 * Peter and the Wolf and Tubby the Tuba, Caedmon, 1979 * Carol Channing reads The Purple Cow, Caedmon, 1981 * The House at Pooh Corner told and sung by Carol Channing, Caedmon, 1981 * Carol Channing Sings the Pooh Song Book, Caedmon, 1983 * Winnie-the-Pooh and Christopher Robin told and sung by Carol Channing, Caedmon, 1984 * Just Lucky, I Guess: A Memoir of Sorts, 2017[https://audiobookstore.com/audiobooks/just-lucky-i-guess.aspx Just Lucky I Guess: A Memoir of Sorts audiobook] References External links * * Channing, Carol Channing, Carol